<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【火车怪客/惊魂记（Psycho）】【盖伊/诺曼·贝茨】伪君子与精神病患者 by ClaireQ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424580">【火车怪客/惊魂记（Psycho）】【盖伊/诺曼·贝茨】伪君子与精神病患者</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQ/pseuds/ClaireQ'>ClaireQ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Psycho (1960), Strangers on a Train (1951)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:01:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQ/pseuds/ClaireQ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Guy/Norman Bates</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【火车怪客/惊魂记（Psycho）】【盖伊/诺曼·贝茨】伪君子与精神病患者</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>莱拉裹着大衣，坐在警署里，和萨姆一起等着警方的问询结果。</p><p>连警长都不相信从来温柔腼腆的诺曼·贝茨真的会杀人，他们无法撬开诺曼的嘴，只得请教一位权威的精神科医生。</p><p>诺曼不开口的话，可怜的玛丽昂和她带走的四万美元是永远不会有着落的。</p><p>在他们等待的时候，有新的男人进来了，莱拉只是抬眼看了他一下，而萨姆站了起来。</p><p>他认出了这有名的网球运动员盖伊·海因斯，有传闻他可能会成为政客莫顿先生的乘龙快婿，以后也会成为议员。</p><p>但也没那么容易，他有一个做药剂师的妻子，只是失踪了，警察一度怀疑过他，然而反复跟踪依旧没有破绽。</p><p>“我听说，”盖伊问道，“我妻子找到了？”</p><p>警察在搜寻贝茨旅馆时，发现了他前妻的私人物品，很显然，他妻子应该和玛丽昂一样已经遇害。</p><p>精神科医生终于带着他们需要的真相回来了，向他们解释，杀人的可能是诺曼·贝茨，但我更多地认为，是他的母亲。他母亲的人格已经取代了他，拿起了屠刀，刺向无辜者。</p><p>莱拉和萨姆努力地听着，他们的嘴唇有点发白，而盖伊低头看了看自己的手，想了想，问道：“我能去看看他吗？”</p><p>“她想要勾引可怜的小诺曼，”那个住在诺曼身体里的母亲人格强势地回答，“她把衣服脱了一半，她的内衣是黑色蕾丝的。真是不知廉耻。”</p><p>盖伊艰难地笑了笑，他道：“虽然这么说不太合适，但我很认同您，太太。”</p><p>他不能放松得太明显，但，他终于摆脱了那水性杨花又不肯离婚的前妻。</p><p>他从问询室出来，走了几步，同精神科医生交谈后，给自己的律师打了电话。</p><p>问询室里形单影只的诺曼，在盖伊走后，静悄悄地看着自己这双曾沾染过鲜血的手。</p><p>他的母亲，他可怜的在安乐椅上的母亲，连一根指头都无法动弹的母亲。</p><p>她终于已经死去了吧。</p><p>他看着自己这双手，他刚刚摸到了盖伊的手，他们的眼神碰到了，诺曼大腿紧紧地并在了一起，露出与已经腐烂十年了的母亲一模一样的笑容。</p><p> </p><p>盖伊找的律师和精神科医生都尽职尽责地发挥了作用，两次精神测试都显示诺曼不应对自己的行为负责。</p><p>如果有人该死的话，那也是他死去多年的母亲，像阴魂不散的恶鬼，附着在可怜的年轻人的双手和灵魂中。</p><p>陪审团做出了决定，而法官也倾向于使用新的法条。</p><p>诺曼无罪，而需要进入精神病院接受治疗。</p><p>在这时候，盖伊也没有闲着，网球不可能永远养活他，但政治可以。</p><p>在准岳父的引荐下，他的仕途还算顺利，紧接着，他就拿出了自己的提案，关于精神病院的改制。去掉那些可怕的都市传说，他说，这里是自由的美利坚，不要让人们觉得精神病院是二战的集中营。</p><p>他这个人，意外地适合政治，他说，希望我前妻和玛丽昂这样的悲剧不再发生。</p><p>自然也有人骂他伪君子，一个精神病人无意间替他拔出了碍眼的前妻，给他的仕途铺了路，他现在在装什么大度的丈夫呢。</p><p>但这样的声音终究小了下去，盖伊很出色，他演讲时有种不可思议的魅力，能帮助他拉到选票。</p><p>可以先从市长开始，他对接下来的换届选举跃跃欲试，这时距离贝茨案已经过去了三年，他的女友也跃跃欲试想要做市长夫人了。</p><p>他有时候去精神病院探望诺曼，这些是他的女友不知道的，一般是每月第三个周四，如果当时有事，就再改个时间。</p><p>他每个月都去。诺曼住在很舒适的单间，是他改革和特别关照过的结果。诺曼很安静，医生说他正在变好，他体内的母亲人格已经很久没有出现了。</p><p>“我很同情他，”盖伊说，“我不恨他。看到这样的一个年轻人，谁又能恨得起来呢？他一定比受害者还要痛苦。”</p><p>他抓着医生，这凭借他的法案已经升职加薪了的医生，悄声引诱着他：“是的，如果这样一个可怜的疯子能够痊愈，如果他能够重新回到社会，做一个正常人，这不是最好的事情吗？”</p><p>他的声音冷静，但充满了要命的说服力。他没有说出来的名和利，医生已经听懂了。</p><p>盖伊搬了把椅子坐在诺曼床边。诺曼的单间不大，但是收拾得一丝不苟，诺曼很爱干净，这是他们第一次见面时，盖伊就注意到了的。</p><p> </p><p>他们第一次见面不是在警察的问询室，他不是一个被杀妻的丈夫，诺曼也还只是个害羞腼腆的年轻人，身板单薄，表情无辜。</p><p>盖伊只是因为避雨把车开到了这间汽车旅馆门口，他在柜台前陪这年轻人谈了很久。</p><p>诺曼说话有点结巴，那是对人类语言的不纯熟导致的。诺曼说，很久没有人跟我说话了。我每周都会换床单，即使从来没有人来。</p><p>“也许，你可以出去走走，”盖伊把他的手放在自己手里，竭力引诱着他，像他素日所做的那样，“离开这里，出去看一看。”</p><p>诺曼紧紧抿着嘴，嘴唇的颤抖暴露了他的情绪，事情变得很难说，他艰难地摇头：“不，不行，我母亲，她不会允许的，她离不开我。”</p><p>盖伊向那透露出妇人影子的窗望了一眼，他余光注意到了诺曼慌乱的眼，也感到诺曼并没有把手抽回去。</p><p>“也许这样，”盖伊望回诺曼，轻声地说，似乎怕吓着了这可怜的年轻人，“我们互相帮对方一个忙，诺曼。你见过自由是什么样吗？”</p><p> </p><p>盖伊坐在诺曼面前，穿着病号服的诺曼看起来更加乖巧了，像以前的每一次那样，盖伊把他的手放在自己手里。</p><p>他竖起食指压在唇上，声音低沉地道：“还有两年，医生刚才告诉我的。不能太快，诺曼。我很想你，诺曼。”</p><p>他吻了诺曼的手背，像是结婚盟誓时吻自己的妻子。</p><p>“我想要，想要，晒晒太阳。”诺曼说。</p><p>盖伊向他保证：“我会让他们给你调一个正南的房间，好吗？我们现在出去走一走，诺曼，你终于喜欢阳光了，我很高兴。”</p><p>诺曼望着他，露出了一个有点神秘的微笑，问他：“我的病好了吗？”</p><p>“她已经很久都没有出现了，诺曼，”盖伊俯下身亲吻他的眉毛，“我保证，诺曼，她不会再出现了。等你痊愈了，我来接你出院，最多两年，诺曼。你会完全摆脱她的。”</p><p>在遇到诺曼时，盖伊为摆脱他的前妻焦头烂额，而诺曼，也在隐隐地希望摆脱他的母亲阴魂不散的钳制。</p><p>他如愿以偿了一半，他的母亲才是那个犯下命案的刽子手，他只是她的刀。</p><p>等刀化成水，他就又是那个温柔的诺曼·贝茨了。</p><p>盖伊扶起他来，感觉诺曼不似以前单弱了，他把他的手牢牢地牵住，便带他走向阳光普照的大地。</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>